Lil' Demon
by Bellieo
Summary: This is a story of a demon that made the mistake of...'messing' with their master. now they have a demon child, but what happens when they abandon her? basically, it's a story about some bad-ass teenager that's just as skilled as Sebastian but as young as Ciel.
1. The Lipton Homicide

_Killing is what I'm good at. It's all I know, it's all I've done. I was a trained assassin since I was little; I was trained by my mother and quickly got the hang of it. She would always say that it was because I had_ _ **his**_ _blood coursing through my veins._ _ **His**_ _blood was the reason I was like this. My destiny was already chosen by_ _ **him**_ _. I didn't have the luxury to pick and choose… because of_ _ **him**_ _. My mother said that my father was a demon and he was good at what does. My mother made a contract with_ _ **him**_ _. And her wish was fulfilled on my 10_ _th_ _birthday… and with that, he took her soul and left me to defend on my own, without any parents or family to help me. I never knew what her wish was… or why it had to happen on my birthday, but I knew that I would find him and make him pay for what he did._

 _I was adopted by a nobles family 4 years ago to help the other servants. The servants were: Claire Donald, Nathan Ham, Estella Jordan, Quin Seji, and Bianca Holdsworth. I then became a personal assistant to the daughter of the earl: Margret Lipton. I can honestly say that this girl is without a doubt the most spoiled brat to ever walk the face of the earth. And Margret is always so rude to the servants that I'm the only one to speak up._

 ** _Dining table yesterday_**

 _"_ _Bianca, why did you pour me orange juice? I specifically said Champagne." Margret stared down one of the servants I work with._

 _"_ _I'm sorry milady, but you're only 15, you're still not old enough to drink Champa-" before Bianca could finish that sentence she was covered in orange juice._

 _"_ _Oh, do you not have ears? Your lady and mistress had given you an order, and you didn't follow it." She snapped her fingers "Andrea, fetch me the champagne."_

 _"_ _No" I say "You're far too young to be drinking that kind of stuff. Bianca already told you that, maybe it's you that don't have ears." Margret attempted to throw the teacup with freshly brewed tea at me, but I grabbed the cup and caught all the liquid and grabbed a towel and gave it to Bianca._

 _I walked over and handed the teacup of hot tea "I believe this is yours, next time… try to_ _ **hit**_ _the target when you throw your little tantrum."_

 _Yeah… I was beaten for that remark. See, the Lipton's have this punishing room and if you disobey or have attitude then you're sent there for however many days the like and they have 'disciplinary tools' to set you straight._

 _Finally they let me out and I was so exhausted that Bianca had to take me back to my corner. We servants don't have bedrooms, we sleep in the basement together on the cold ground. Even when it gets cold in the winter and the basement doesn't have heating._

 _"_ _Hey Andy? Thanks, for standing up for me at the dinner hall… and in general, I'm glad that I have you." Bianca smiled and laid me down in my corner._

 _"_ _I can't believe that you're thanking me, it's normal for a friend to care about another." I smiled and gave her thumbs up. Even though she's 36 and I'm 14, we're closer than the best of friends, she's like a mother figure to me._

 _"_ _By the way, how did you catch that_ _ **and**_ _get me a towel in a matter of seconds?"_

 _"_ _Well, I don't know really. When I need to go fast, time sorta… stops. And when I'm finished, it goes back to normal." I shrugged_

 _"_ _So, how was your week?" I ask as I sit in the tiny corner and Bianca sits at the end of the blanket._

 _"_ _Pretty good, nothing new…"_

 _"_ _So~" I grab my pillow behind my back and cuddle it in front of me. "When am I gonna see some action in your love life, I want some kids I can babysit!" I snickered._

 _"_ _W-What?! Ha ha ha…very funny Andy." She chuckled as she lightly punched my shoulder._

 _"_ _I serious Bianca, I've never seen you oh and awe about someone ever! But when you see a teenage boy in the newspaper you absolutely have to show me!"_

 _"_ _Oh alright I'll tell you." she says as she turns towards me, I shift into a more comfortable position with my pillow (Which was a potato sack with old clothes in it) in front of me so I can hug it. "Okay… so when I was… 17 or so I meet this guy, his name was Baldroy. He was so sweet and kind, and extremely handsome. We meet through my brother James Holdsworth, he was also drafted in war as well. We had gotten to know each other before he left and those days were the happiest days of my life. Whenever I was sad he would cheer me up, he was so strong and funny. Oh! And sometimes we would have dinner on the beach; he always wanted to be a cook. The dinner always consisted of spaghetti with meat sauce and bread with garlic butter. He would take his lighter from his cigarette and light a tiny candle; it was his way of being 'romantic'."_

 _"_ _Well… what happened!" I jump in excitement._

 _"_ _He went… and I hadn't heard new about him in a long time. By then I already knew of my brothers passing."_

 _I stared down at my pillow_

 _"_ _But this recently I've received a letter, from him! He said he found me from a picture of the Lipton household in an article he read in the newspaper. He works as a chef now!" Bianca's eyes started to swell up with tears._

 _"_ _I'm so glad you found him, but how do you plan to see him again?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, I'll just write to him for now." She said and smiled a half smile._

 _I attempted to cheer her up "I'll find a way for you to see him again, don't you worry!" I gave her thumbs up._

 _"_ _I hope that you're not so bruised. Do you need anything? Water or food?"_

 _"_ _Nah I'm okay… thanks Bianca, have a goodnight."_

 _My corner was dark and small; it always felt empty, like it was missing something that was never there. My hands were bruised and burned from the whip and the burning metal stick that Margret used on me, my eyes were bloodshot red from all the hours she had kept me awake to torture me, my throat was dry from no food or water for what seemed like a week and me ankles and wrists hurt from the chains bound to me on the ground. All of this drowned away when I heard a bloody scream._

 _"_ _AHH! HELP ME!" a familiar voice said running down the halls_

 ** _BANG!..._**

 _the screaming stopped_

 _I went to go see what the deafening sound was._

 _All I could see was Bianca, on the ground in a pool of blood, and Margret next to her holding a gun covered in blood._

 _"_ _W-what happened!" I said to Margret who was still in shock of what she had just done._

 _"_ _ARE YOU DEAF? WHAT DID YOU DO TO BIANCA!?" I say shaking her around._

 _"_ _She was disobeying my orders." She replied bluntly with no emotion, like always._

 _"_ _AND THAT'S A REASON TO KILL HER?" I took the gun from her hand and pointed it at her "YOU KILLED THE ONLY PERSON I EVER LOVED, THE ONLY PERSON THAT TREATED ME LIKE FAMILY BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T DO YOUR SHITTY ORDERS?"_

 _I kicked her down and pulled her toward Bianca "THIS WOMAN PUT UP WITH ALL YOUR SHIT THROUGOUT THE YEARS, THE ONLY REASON THAT I STAYED HERE WAS BECAUSE OF THAT WOMAN"_

 _Margret closed her eyes from the sight. I yanked her hair and screamed in her ear "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I slapped her cheek._

 _"_ _Do not hit your mistress, its impolite" she scolded me_

 _"_ _Oh yeah? Well I don't have a Mistress anymore" I held the gun up and pulled the trigger._

 ** _BANG!_**

 _Margret fell to the ground._

 _After I had pulled the trigger I ran to Bianca to check for a pulse… nothing._

 _My eyes were swelling up with tears and my body was shaking rapidly "B-B-Bianca? P-please…. Come back" I quietly sobbed as I held my only friend in my arms and cradled her "I-I can't do this without you… p-please…"_

 _"_ _P-Pa…hive" she whispered to me_

 _My eyes shot open "Bianca!"_

 _"_ _P-Phanomhive, T-ey will t-ke care of- you… Bar-d is wai-ng for so-meone" She said as she took her ring off her finger and placed it in my hands, soon after she slipped from my arms._

 _"_ _NO!"_

 _I held Bianca in my arms for a little longer, but I then realized I had to leave before they find me. I grab my tiny suitcase from the attic and Bianca's ring. I change into white pants with a black long sleeve top, slip on my black cloak, lace up my black combat boots and slide on Bianca's eternity symbol ring. I open up a window from the attic and throw my suitcase out first, and then I hop out of the third story onto ground level._

 _I looked back at the mansion and smiled "I'm finally ready to leave this place." I say and run as fast as I can to the middle of town. Since its winter, it took longer than usual to get there. All I have is twenty pounds ($32) to make it to the Phantomhives._

 _"_ _Hey there pretty lady." I turned around to see a couple teenage boys surrounding me._

 _"_ _Hello, what do you want?"_

 _"_ _You know, it's not good for a girl like yourself to be out here alone." One of them spoke up._

 _"_ _I guess I should say the same to you, isn't past your bedtime?" I smirked and faced the boy who seemed to be the leader of the pack._

 _"_ _I'll have you know that I am fifteen years old, I don't have a curfew. And besides, I wouldn't be so smart mouthed, we're the guys your mommy and daddy don't want you hanging around." He said as he took steps closer to me._

 _"_ _Well, based on what you have said you come from a wealthy with a mother and father who pay no attention to you, they only feed you and throw money at you to keep you quiet… by the way thanks for that~" I say and hold up all the boy's wallets._

 _They quickly search through their pockets, but find nothing._

 _"_ _How did you do that, we were talking to you the whole time." The boy says._

 _"_ _Hmm," I say and close the last wallet "Well, I'm one hundred pounds richer! Thanks for that." I snicker._

 _"_ _YOU BITCH!" they all come charging at me._

 _I grab a retractable stick out of my boot and flick in open. I plant in on the ground and jump upwards and retract it again, the boys collide into one another and fall. Some were smart enough to stop before they crashed. Once I reached the ground, the leader came charging at me._

 _"_ _You think you can get away that easily? I've been taking self defense from the Lipton family." He snickered as he threw a punch near my stomach._

 _"_ _Wow, funny really. I was a servant for their daughter." I say as I catch his fist and twist it._

 _"_ _What do you mean 'was'?"_

 _"_ _I killed Margret, you've got a problem? I taught the Lipton's self defense so in reality, I actually taught you." I crouched down and swiped his feet to make him fall._

 _He started to back up "You killed Margret?!" his eyes widen and his face turned white "Please don't kill me!" he pleaded_

 _"_ _Pathetic." I say as I shove the stick in my boot again "I don't have any bloodlust left."_

 _"_ _You're messed up."_

 _"_ _If you report this to the police, tell them it was the White Cat." I say as I throw a piece of paper with a cat symbol on top of the pile of boys._

 _My mother always used to call me the White Cat because of my appearance: I have long white hair that shines in the moon light, I have tiny fangs (For some reason) and I have yellow eyes in the shape of a cat. My mother always said I had_ _ **His**_ _eyes._

 ** _1 Year after I left the Lipton Mansion_**

 _It's been a year since I left the Lipton mansion and I still haven't found the Phantomhive Manor. I've been living on the streets of London for the past year. The news about the White Cat spread like wildfire, and soon enough, everyone knew about the white haired assassin._

 _Nowadays, I only go out at night, and if I do go out in daylight I wear something to cover up my white hair. My normal attire is still the same clothes when I left the Mansion, occasionally I would change my pants and shirt._

 _I don't have a job, but I'm rolling in money. I don't have a home, though I've managed to make it an entire year on the streets. I don't know anyone, yet everyone knows me._

 _"_ _Crap!" I say as I look in my wallet… empty. "How am I gonna pay for food this week." I grab my cloak and head out the door._

 _'_ _Hmm, who's the next victim?' I thought as I stood at the top of a building to get a better view._

 _I finally see a good target, a boy 16 years old and an escort who looked about 27._

 _The escort looked up at me "Hello there, you should get down. It's not safe to be on top of that roof." He smiled and held out his hand._

 _"_ _You should be careful who you're talking to sir; I might as well be a serial killer." I snickered and jumped down to them, my hood fell off and I whipped out my retractable stick. "I'm who they call the White Cat." I get into a fighting stance and open my stick and start aiming at the man, he doges easily._

 _"_ _Did you think you could make a fool out of me in front of my master?" He started to laugh and he took out six butter knives and threw them at me, but since I have that ability to slow time I grabbed them and threw them back at him. He is equally skilled as me so he caught them as well, but he put them inside his tailcoat._

 _"_ _Is that enough proof my Lord?" he said leaning over to the boy._

 _"_ _You call him 'My Lord'?" I say as I put my hands on my hips._

 _The boy totally ignored my witty comment and walked over to me and held out his hand "I have a proposal… White Cat"_

 _"_ _What is it, I don't do assassinations and I'm not a hit man." I say as I examine the boy closer: He's definitely older than me, he has raven black hair, he uses a cane, he's much tall than I and he wears and eye patch over his right eye._

 _He chuckled "No, I want you to work at my manor; we need some help in the cooking department."_

 _I looked at him confused "But, why me? You barely know who I am? I'm not saying no though."_

 _"_ _Me and my butler know what you're capable of… so, what do you say? Will you join the Phantomhive Manor?" he wiggles his arm to show that it's getting tired._

 _"_ _Wait… the Phantomhive Manor!"_

 _"_ _Yes, I'm the earl of that estate, Ciel Phantomhive" he points to the butler "And this is the head of staff, Sebastian Michaelis."_

 _"_ _WAIT SO YOU'RE THE EARL! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND THE PHANTOMHIVE MANOR FOR A YEAR" I say "I've… been living on the streets… I've had no leads to where the estate is… but I finally found it." I smiled down at the ring Bianca gave to me._

 _"_ _What... whatever lets go before it gets too late." He grabs my hand and shows me to the carriage._

 _When we arrived at the manor, I was amazed at how big it was._

 _"_ _Welcome home master!" Mey-rin greeted us at the door. "Oh and who's this." she gestures to me._

 _"_ _This is our new servant in the kitchen, since Bard can't go a meal without torching something." Ciel rubs his temples._

 _Sebastian grabs my suitcase "Alright White Cat, I will escort you to your new room."_

 _"_ _Wait… I get a room?"_

 _"_ _Well of course, we provide the Phantomhive servants the same hospitality as our guests." Ciel says._

 _When I worked for the Liptons, we slept in the basement together on the cold cement. But here, we get our own rooms! It comes with a bed, a tiny dresser, a wall mirror on top of the dresser and a bay window._

 _I start to tear up, and Sebastian notices and rubs my back "Are you alright White Cat?"_

 _"_ _Please, call me Andy Lander Faustus"_

 _"_ _Wait… Faustus?"_

 _"_ _Yes that's right."_

 _"_ _My Lord, come over here for a second."_

 _Ciel made his way into my room. "What is it?"_

 _"_ _This girl is a Faustus."_

 _"_ _Claude got laid?" Ciel laughed_

 _"_ _My lord please… where were you before you were living on the streets Andrea?" Sebastian turned towards me._

 _"_ _I lived at the Lipton's…"_

 _"_ _You mean the Lipton family who had massive homicide last year?"_

 _"_ _Yeah… funny story… I was kind of the one who did that…" I sheepishly confessed._

 _"_ _Are you serious? So we spent several months searching for the culprit, but we brought it into our own home!" Ciel started dancing his victory dance._

 _"_ _Well, Margret Lipton was the first murderer, and then after she shot Bianca I shot her…" I said and looked down at the eternity ring Bianca had given me. "Anyway… I'm getting off topic, do you have a servant named Baldroy? That's why I came here… I need to speak with him."_

 _Ciel stared at me in confusion "Sebastian… prepare a room for Andrea, and tell Baldroy to meet me in the office." He walked to his office and stared at me "Well… are you coming in?"_

 _"_ _Why are you preparing a room for a murderer?" I stand at the door, looking at him across the room in his big, official chair._

 _"_ _Well, you could become useful…"_


	2. Key Evidence: Missing Persons

**_Hello!_**

 _ **I hope you like this new chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer! i don't own anything but my OC and the plot of this story**_

* * *

 _"_ _I beg your Pardon?" I say as I sit in the chair across from him._

 _"_ _You've been in the clear for ten months, we've had no leads. Your escape was flawless and you erased all your tracks… what I'm trying to say is, we need a criminal mind to help investigate these incidents." He holds up several cases that have compiled over the years that they can't solve. "Andy, we need your help."_

 _I look at him confused for a while._

 _Why me? I was just a girl looking for a way to get money. Was I a_ _ **criminal?**_ _well… yeah, I killed someone. How can he just ask me nonchalantly like I'm alright? I saw my best friend and my mother die right in front of me. I'm an emotional wreck. I've been tortured to the point of no return, whipped till I can barely feel the pain, and I've been scarred more than the actual scars on my body. So how can he ask me so care free? He's probably never felt like this before. He's just a pretty boy that his mommy and daddy put on display as an object. It's because he's a noble. He has probably never wanted anything, never needed food, water, comfort, or love. Everything he wants is handed to him on a silver platter. But he doesn't look snotty like all the Liptons; his servants treat him with respect, some sort of friendship bond, not a servant-master bond._

 _I sigh, knowing that I'll regret this later "Alright, but I'm not a servant. I'm a coworker. Do not treat me like trash or you'll regret it later." I get up from my chair and swiftly walk out of his office. The door opens to show a tall blond man wearing goggles and a chef's outfit._

 _"_ _Sir, you called for me?" he's low voice booms in the whole office. "Did Mey-Rin tell you about the baked Alaska that kind of got on fire… THAT SNITCH!" he stomped his foot on the ground_

 _Ciel looks at me and gestures to an empty seat "Please Baldroy" he gestures to the seat next to it "This girl has some business with you."_

 _Baldroy looks at me and I try to smile as nicely as I can._

 _He's just as Bianca told me. He has blonde shaggy hair that almost fall over his turquoise eyes. He's extremely tall and very broad. He looks like he's into explosives seeing all the ash and debris in his hair. And he had a cigar hanging loosely in his mouth._

 _I clutched Biancia's eternity ring as I told him the story "So, do you know a girl named Bianca Holdsworth?"_

 _Baldroys eyes widened "Bianca? Yeah I know her. She's beautiful person, inside and out. She's the sweetest person I know, she is caring, loyal, and humble." He smiled to himself._

 _I had no emotion, if I did, I would start balling my eyes out. "So, what was she to you?" I say holding back my tears and swallowing my butterflies in my stomach._

 _He smiled at the ground and twiddled his thumbs "She was my girlfriend, I gave her a *promise ring before I left… I was going to propose but, I left to early."_

 _I couldn't take it anymore,_

 ** _Tears._**

 _Flowing like a river down my face. I couldn't stop it; I've held it in for an entire year. My head was spinning and my vision was blurring. Marry? That means he loves her, he doesn't know anything. The Lipton homicide wasn't exposed to the local newspaper; it was just the queen and her guard dog._

 _"_ _Andy!" Ciel ran and grabbed me before I fell off my chair. "It's okay, just breathe…" he looks me in my eyes… my bloodshot… puffy… watery eyes. Extremely attractive, I know…_

 _"_ _B-Baldroy… about a year ago… Bianca…" he looked at me, fearing the worst "B-Bianca was shot to death by her mistress Margret Lipton of the Lipton household… I-I tried to bring her back… but…I couldn't" I showed him the promise ring in my shaking hands, now hysterically sobbing "Before she died she said I should come to the Phantomhive Manor, they would take care of me. And that this was my proof." I stared at Baldroy a little longer as tears started to swell in his eyes._

 _"_ _Excuse me sir… can I talk to Andrea in private?" his voice was quivering on the verge of crying. Ciel nodded and walked quietly out the door._

 _After he left we didn't speak that much, but there was a lot of crying together. Slurred words escaped our mouths but we couldn't make out what the other was saying. Baldroys world broke down, he'd just found Bianca after years of searching, he was going to propose to her, and now she's gone for good. After thirty more minutes of crying, out tear ducts ran out of tears, and we were left looking like we just got stung by several bees. Surprisingly, he asked how it happened. Now that I had stopped sobbing, I was able to tell the story._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry I wasn't there in time to save her… if I would've gotten there I could've killed Margret and we could come here and she still be ali-"_

 _He put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me "Don't blame yourself Andy, it's not your fault. You made all the right moves." He smiled to make me feel better. "You should get to bed… it's midnight."_

 _I smile as I walk out the door. Well that went well, I thought he would slap me or scold me._

 _"_ _Wait…" I stop in my tracks "Where is my room?" I run over to the master bedroom (Which I'm hoping that's Ciel's room)_

 _"_ _Um… Ciel?" I whisper._

 _"_ _What?" He shoots up._

 _I laugh at his monotone voice "Funny thing… where is my room?"_

 _He huffs and rolls his eyes "Second room to the left." He plopped back in his bed into the cocoon position. "Don't make so much noise when you get there… Goodnight"_

 _"_ _Wow…" I stare into my own bedroom "It's huge!" I dive into the twin sized bed._

 _"_ _Well you're taking a liking to your new accommodations Andrea." Sebastian says in the corner of the room._

 _I spin around to face him "GAH!? What the hell are you doing in my room?!"_

 _"_ _I need to discuss something with you… I think you're aware that you have supernatural powers, no?" he sits at the edge of the bed_

 _I stare at him confused "Yes? How do you know that?"_

 _It's not that I have supernatural powers, I just have fast reflexes. I'm fast on my feet and I excel in combat. But I never thought of it as a power. True, time does stop when I need it to. But I always thought it was from my bloodlust…_

 _"_ _Andrea, you're a demon… like me."_

 _I stare at him blankly "I'm a what?"_

 _"_ _Though you haven't formed a contract, so you're a free demon. Those special powers you have are not human, but a demon, well… half demon."_

 _"_ _What's a half demon?"_

 _"_ _What that means is you don't need a master; you don't need to eat souls to survive. You can live like a human being, but have the senses of a demon." He informs me as he lights a few candles._

 _"Do all Demons look alike?"_

 _"No, it all depends on their animal form... mine is a Black Crow, so i develop black hair and savageness. you on the other hand are lucky enough to have the White Cat as your animal, so you have cat like reflexes, white hair and cat-like eyes."_

 _"_ _Well… thank you for telling me that I'm a spawn of Satan, goodnight Sebastian." I say as I shoo him away so I can change._

 _Well, being that I'm half demon, this explains a lot. Why I have the ability to stop time, or have cat reflexes. I wonder if that the reason my eyes glow when I get upset or angry. Anyway, my guess is that my father was a demon and my mother was his master… something happened on my 10_ _th_ _birthday, and he took her soul, then left to find a new master and leave me on the streets… thanks dad._

 _Soon after I changed into my night gown, I was out cold when my face hit the pillow._

 _"_ _Andy… Andy… wake up… ANDY!" I jump out of bed at the sound of the frustrated teen "We've been trying to wake you up for thirty minutes… get up."_

 _I slide under the covers and rest my head on the pillow "Five Mph-more minutes…"_

 _"_ _GET UP NOW" he said as he pulled the covers off._

 _"_ _NO!" I jump up and put him down and put him in an arm lock._

 _"_ _THIS IS TERRIBLE BEHAVIOR TO YOUR MASTER!"_

 _"_ _For the record Ciel, we are Coworkers… Co… as in together; the same. I don't have a master and I never will." I let go and he collapses on the ground gasping for air. "Wow… you're really weak."_

 _"_ _Shut up…"_

 _"_ _Like… REALLY weak."_

 _"_ _I get it… shut up." He scolds me._

 _I smile as I help him up "I know what! From here on, I'm your self defense trainer."_

 _"_ _No way, Sebastian's already my teacher."_

 _I snort "He's not doing a very good job." He looks at me offended "Look the reason he's not doing a good job is because he doesn't want to hurt you, if he does, he's hurting his meal… so from here on I'm you personal trainer!"_

 _He comes to an agreement that I've made a pretty good point "Fine, but just so you know… I'm not going easy on you." he smirks_

 _I stare at him with hands on my hips "I just woke up and I already brought you to your knees, I think I'll be fine." I say I push him out the door._

 _I only have my one pair of clothes from when I left the Liptons: my long sleeve top, white pants, my black cloak and my combat boots. So I quickly changed into them and headed to the kitchen._

 _"_ _Hey Andy!" Baldroy says as he almost cut his finger. "I'm making stuffed omelets for the servants, you want some?"_

 _I smile as I see two others in the kitchen chatting away with one another "Yes! I would love some." I walk over an introduce myself to the others "Hi, I'm Andy… I'm the new servant." I hold my hand out for them to shake it._

 _Completely ignoring the hand, the maid gives me a big teddy bear hug "Hello sweetie! I'm Mey-Rin, I'm so glad we have another" she looks at me, squishing my cheeks "And it's not a boy! I'm not the only girl anymore! So what did Master assign you to?"_

 _"_ _I'm helping them solve the unsolved mysteries over the years, and I'm teaching Ciel self defense."_

 _Mey-Rin squeals "That's so exciting! But why are you helping with the mysteries?"_

 _"_ _I have… sort of a… criminal mind…" I bite down on my lower lip_

 _"_ _A criminal mind?! That's so cool! Are you a criminal?" a voice said behind Mey-Rin._

 _"_ _You could say that." I smiled_

 _It was a boy with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, he wore a big straw and plaid pants. He stuck his hand out in front of Mey-Rin "Good-ay I'm Finnian, but friends can call me Finny, so you should too!" he grinned the toothiest smile as I shook his hand. His handshakes were rough despite his small figure._

 _"_ _AHHHH!" Baldroy screamed as he scrambled for the fire extinguisher. All that was left was charred peppers and ashes of what seemed to be the omelet "Dammit! That the third one this week!"_

 _"_ _It's Sunday…"_

 _"_ _So?" Baldroy said washing the charred remnants of the breakfast._

 _I slip onto the other side of the kitchen searching for ingredients. I found bagels, pork roll, eggs, bacon, and cucumbers. I bring them all to the island counter._

 _Baldroy looks back confused "Andy, what are you doin'?"_

 _I stare at him as I grab a knife "Why don't you sit down for this meal… when I was at the Liptons, I always cooked the breakfast for the servants all the time. And you could use a break… have some champagne."_

 _"_ _It's 7:00 Andy."_

 _"_ _So? Live a little!" I grin as I cut the cucumbers._

 _I heat up a pan with butter, and throw the meats in. then I throw four bagels into the toaster oven. After the meat is cooked, I put them on a separate plate with paper towels, to soak up the moisture. In the same pan I crack four eggs and fry them, trying not to break the yolk. Once everything is ready, I grab the bagel, layer the bacon, pork roll, a slice of cucumber and the egg, and then plop the top of the bagel on top. I place each bagel on a tiny plate and slide it on the other side of the counter._

 _"_ _Bon Appitit~" I say as I dig in._

 _Baldroy looks in amazement at me "What is this!" he stuffs his face._

 _"_ _This is the *Grand Slam Sandwich." I mumble with an enormous pile of food in my mouth._

 _"_ _This is magnificent!" Mey-Rin exclaims_

 _"_ _Sooo Goood!" Finny says as he inhales the food_

 _"_ _What it going on?" Sebastian walks in and see's the food "Baldroy, you didn't burn the food this time… I applaud" he says sarcastically._

 _Baldroy glares at the butler "Shut up… Andy made this."_

 _"_ _He already burnt the omelet." I try to say with a mouth full of food. I pointed to the other bagel "Sebastian, that one's for you."_

 _He stares at it and graciously accepts it and takes a bite "This is wonderful Andy, thank you."_

 _I swallow my food and clear my throat "By the way, I'm Ciel's new self defense trainer because you're going WAAY too light on him."_

 _Sebastian sighed "I'm aware… but we have our first assignment today. So there are no classes." He hands me a stack of missing persons "I need you to come with me to Master's office. We think these missing people are linked somehow."_

 _Georgia Dobb-_

 _Age: 52_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Occupation: Retired_

 _Mac Kale-_

 _Age: 41_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Occupation: Naval Officer_

 _Samantha Hoffman-_

 _Age: 29_

 _Gender:Female_

 _Occupation: Probation officer_

 _Hannah Joyce-_

 _Age: 56_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Occupation: None_

 _Kyle Dobb-_

 _Age: 10_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Occupation: Student_

 _Cole Joyce-_

 _Age: 18_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Occupation: Bartender_

 _I walk into Ciel's office "What's so special about a couple of missing persons? None of them have anything in common."_

 _"_ _They all disappeared on the same day, no witnesses have seen them that day, and all their family or relatives are dead or in some state where they can't communicate. No one knows who these people are…" Ciel taps his hand on the table in frustration. "And we've located the body of Kyle Dobb dangling off a street lamp… I don't think that that's gonna be the last one."_

 _I plop down on the seat next to him. "So, we have no leads… no witnesses, no background information you'd get form the families and no suspect… great." I huff_

 _Ciel rubs his temples as he looks over the file again "It's been an entire year, no bodies except Kyle… but he died the week after he went missing…" he runs his hand through his hair._

 _"_ _Hey did you find Samantha's other name?" he looks at me like I'm insane "You know… since she's a Probationary officer, she needs another name: so her clients don't have her real one… just in case some crazy clients don't find her in a at the local poetry slam and decide to pay her a visit. usually they use their maiden name."_

 _I look through her file to find her maiden name… Arte_

 _"_ _Ciel, we're going for a night on the town…" I say as I grab my cloak._

 _He grabs my cloak "We're not going anywhere, Sebastian will do the dirty work."_

 _I laugh as I snatch it back "If you want to catch a criminal, you need to use a criminal… not a butler. Get your coat, we're gonna do this the old fashion way." I throw my hood up so no one recognizes me._

 _A couple minutes later I'm waiting at the door "Alright I'm ready." Says a muffled voice. Ciel comes into the room with a *Vicunas fur coat and a top hat. "What are you looking at?" he spin around to give me the full preview_

 _"_ _Is that Vicunas?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Why?"_

 _I sigh as I take it off of him and throw it on a coat rack "Yeah… you'll stick out like a sore thumb if you wear that… do you have a cheap coat?" I rummage through his wardrobe. "Here, this should do." I give him a black trench coat._

 _"_ _I look like the great depression…" After he buttons the coat, he spins around for my approval "Good?"_

 _"_ _One thing…" I throw his hat off and mess up his hair "Kay now we're good."_

 _"_ _Sebastian come on we're leaving." Ciel calls out._

 _I shake my head and shout "Sebastian, continue what you're doing… we need to do this alone."_

 _Ciel looks back at me confused "Why are we going alone?"_

 _"_ _Because, everyone knows Sebastian as the head servant of the Phantomhive household. Surprisingly, no one knows who the earl is or what he looks like, it's a good thing really…" he looks at me offended "What?! I've lived on the streets for an entire year, I know everything."_

 _On the way we stopped by the Undertaker to gather more information on the victim._

 _"_ _Hello Adrian, I'm having trouble with my car…" he pops his head up "It's me, Catty." I pull down my hood so he knows it's me. "I need the autopsy files on a guest of yours a while back; Kyle Dobb?"_

 _Ciel elbows me "We didn't drive here in a car idiot." He whispers._

 _I roll my eyes. "Its code for something, bigger idiot." I say as I whack his elbow_

 _"_ _Ah!" he recognizes me "Of course Catty."_

 _Ciel looks at me confused "I've never heard him be called Adrian." He paused "HEY! YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME THE AUTOPSY REPORT WHEN I ASKED! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE WENT TO YOU?!"_

 _"_ _Here you go Catty, Be careful… if you're going after the killer, he's brutal." I look at the file_

 _Two blows to the head, he was injected several doses heroin, burn marks on the ankles and wrists, the killer gouged out both of his eyes, multiple slits to the stomach, and his one ear was found next to him with a bite in it._

 _"_ _What do you think?" Ciel looks it over. "This is disgusting, who would take a bite out of an ear?"_

 _"_ _A guy who wants dominance, who's the alpha, and in this case… is holding several people captive because of his dominance. The signs of slashing by the stomach and burn marks means he's inflicting pain, he's putting all his anger on him" I pull my hood back on and grab Ciel "Let's go, we just might have a lead."_

 _We roamed the streets for a while, and then stopped at a local café._

 _"_ _Hello, welcome to the Monocle Café. How many?"_

 _"_ _Hi, I'm having trouble with my car… only two. I need to see Dagger" I stare at her as she nods and grabs two menus_

 _"_ _This way." She leads us downstairs in the basement to an underground café_

 _"_ _Dagger? From Noah's Ark Circus, he's dead." Ciel stands proud._

 _I scoff "You really think you killed them?" he looks back at me with a grin "If you keep talking like that, it gonna get you killed, maybe both of us." She shows us to a private room "Remember, play along."_

 _"_ _I've been in the Monocle Café countless times, but I've never been here."_

 _''_ _Of course you haven't, you're a Noble… but right now, you're the Watchdog… remember that."_

 _I open the curtains to find the Joker, Beast, and Dagger. "Hello everyone, I need some Intel a specific person… Samantha Arte." I plop down on the sofa across from them._

 _Dagger grabs his knives "WHY IS CIEL PHANTOMHIVE HERE" he throws them at Ciel, who quickly dodges them. But before they could reach the wall I grab all four of them and point them at him._

 _i scoff "_ _That's funny Dagger, but I wouldn't hang out with scum like that. You should know that by now… now really, I need that info."_

 _"_ _Then who is this?" Joker points his cane inches away from Ciel's neck_

 _"_ _He goes by the Watchdog." I say as I take two knives and point them at Joker. "Now tell me what you know."_

 _The Joker lowers his cane and sits down and I give Dagger back his knives "I don't know…" Dagger nods in agreement with him.  
_

 _"_ _Stop playing around, your circus had files on everyone in London. Don't play dumb, you know exactly who she is. And if I'm correct, Dagger is the one who handled all the files." i turn to him who had the biggest smirk on his face.  
_

 _"_ _Look, my memories a bit blurry…" Dagger snickers._

 _I take out my retractable stick and point it at Daggers neck "You wanna know something fascinating about this stick? If I press this button right here, it goes from a six inch stick to a four foot stick in seconds… may I add that it's pretty powerful when it comes out, probably enough to pop a head off. So you'd better start talking or we'll have to do this the hard way."_

* * *

 _ **I hoped you liked this chapter**  
_

 _ ***If you don't know, a promise ring is a ring that you give to someone you love so they don't get... funky with someone else**_

 _ ***A Legitimate breakfast my family makes- SOOO GOOD~**_

 _ *** A Vicunas coat runs up to $20,000**_

 _ **Please like and follow if you want to see more (That tell me that I should update more frequently)**_

 _ **Please review if: You liked it, if you have a suggestion on what should happen, what I should improve and if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading!**_

 _ **-Bellieo**_


	3. Key Evidence: The Black Market

**_Hello! I hope you enjoy this new chapter_**

* * *

 _I place my finger on the button as I watch his eyes widen "Alright! I have something!" he says as his voice cracks._

 _I smile in victory as I push my stick back in my boot. "Alright, then let's hear what you've got." I say as Ciel and I sit down on the sofa across from them. "Here" I hand him a stack of missing persons "We need to connect this case for… a client."_

 _"_ _I thought you don't do client things?"_

 _"_ _Doesn't really matter butter knife." I say as I take out a notebook to jot down what he tells us._

 _"_ _My name is Dagger, not butter knife…"_

 _"_ _Same thing." I glare at him_

 _Dagger sighs as he tells us all he knows "Samantha Arte was a General in the third force up the Kandyan territory during the Kandyan War…"_

 _"_ _Wait a minute… there were only two forces that went into Kandyan territory. How can she be a general of a squad that doesn't exist?" Ciel ponders._

 _"_ _What's the War of Kandyan?" I look at Ciel amazed at his knowledge of these things._

 _"_ _It was a war between the British Empire and the Kingdom of Kandy. The war started the_ _ **two**_ _squads of the British Empire attacked the Kandyan Territory."_

 _"_ _False assumption Watchdog, there was another force… it was the first squad to go up into the territory, but there was an ambush that wasn't shown on official documents. Not even 10% of the squad made it back alive, and only three are alive today." he looks throught the missing files "And speak of the devil, the three musketeers are missing."_

 _"_ _How do you know all of this?" Ciel questions Dagger._

 _"_ _He has a Photographic memory, anything he sees or anything he hears is forever stored in that brain of his. Before he came here, his Pop was a Fleet Admiral! And he held access to all the British Empire's secrets and soaked them up like a sponge." Beast explains making Dagger blush like a tomato._

 _I sigh as I know that it's not getting me any closer to the killer "Okay, is there anyone that looks familiar to the third squad?"_

 _Dagger looks them over thoroughly again "Joyce… he was the first one to die… Ray Joyce, his mother and younger brother Cole are here on the files… and Dobbs son was captured as well."_

 _"_ _This is no ordinary killer we're after is it…" I scratch my hair in frustration as I jot down the findings in the notebook. "Okay thank you for the excellent info as always Dagger." I throw him a bag full of money and walk out the door with Ciel._

 _As we walk out the door of the café, Ciel grabs my coat "Why don't we eat, we haven't eaten since last night and it's almost noon…" he says as his stomach rumbles in agreement._

 _I smile as I walk back in "Sure, I'm a little hungry as well." To be honest, I wasn't hungry at all. I've learned to sustain myself for as long as I need because of the Lipton's discipline tactics. But I feel like it would be nice to take a breather and have a cup of coffee while chatting with someone for a while. Not to mention I can't really say no to my boss when he's treating me out for breakfast at an expensive café._

 _"_ _Hi, two please." He says to the hostess as she grabs a few rolled up utensils inside a napkin. She shows us to a table next to the window._

 _He gazes out the window pondering all the information we just got "So, do you think we're dealing with a killer or a kidnapper?" he says as he grabs half of his breakfast sandwich. "I'm completely in the dark on these kind of cases so from here on you're taking the lead since we can't take Sebastian. But that doesn't mean I'm useless…"_

 _"_ _I know that already, I didn't even know what the War of Kendyan was about…" I stare at my reflection in my coffee cup. "I don't know who we've got, but I know it has something to do with that squad… when we found Kyle Dobbs body, it had been an extremely gruesome crime scene. The killer could have made his death easy and painless, but instead he beat him, slashed him, and even cut off his ear and took a bite out of it… the guy we're dealing with is angry at something, maybe he lost someone in the third squad? A lover, sibling, spouse… he wants revenge on the people who survived."_

 _Ciel scratches the back of his neck (Which is a nervous/frustrated habit) and pushes back on his chair. Without any leads except the vanishing squad, it's left us high and dry. We know the reason those specific people went missing but we don't know where they went. Suddenly I heard Ciel's gasp as he stares at me "The black market… what if he's selling them on the black market?!"_

 _"_ _Well then we need to get some Intel... maybe a black market auction?" I say not knowing anyone in that line of work._

 _I look at Ciel as he stares at me "You know what this requires right? You'll have to be auctioned off like an object, not to mention if we want to go deep enough to find the kidnapper you'll have to be one of the prized objects of the night… which means we'll auction you off as the infamous 'Lady Blance' because of your hair… and you'll wear some outfit that's appealing to the buyers. If you do that, it'll be certain that you'll be the most prized possession of the night."_

 _"_ _Who's Lady Blance?"_

 _"_ _The supposed woman who created the drug called Lady Blance… duh."_

 _"_ _Well, I don't have anyone that's involved in the market so… boo hoo." I say in relief_

 _"_ _I actually have someone, Viscount Druitt."_

 _I stare at him flustered "...So basically I have to dress in some skimpy outfit that will appeal to some old pervert and get into the higher ranked auction… no way, why don't you go?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean? I don't understand." He tilts his head._

 _"_ _Well, you have a discolored eye and you're the heir of a big estate. That has to be worth some brownie points…" I say as I take a swig of my black coffee._

 _Ciel stares at my cup "Is that coffee?" he says trying to change the subject._

 _"_ _Um, yes?"_

 _"_ _How can you drink that?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean… it's coffee." I slide the teacup over to him to let him taste. He takes a baby sip and makes a face as if he just chugged lemon juice._

 _"_ _It's so bitter!" he looks at the drink in disgust as he takes his napkin as rubs it against his tongue_

 _I roll my eyes as I take another sip "It's not that bad, you're just a drama queen~"_

 _He glares at me for calling him that "Whatever, we're getting off topic. I've already been auctioned off in his auctions so everyone knows who I am… but I can be the one auctioning you so I can get in. while you're being auction, I'll be snooping around finding as much Intel as I can."_

 _I sigh "When is the auction?"_

 _"_ _Well I just got word from him today; it's tonight at the Druitt Manor."_

 _I look at him confused "Do you participate in the auction a lot?"_

 _"_ _No, but ever since that auction, he's been sending them to us whenever it's being held… quite bothersome if you ask me." he sighs as he gets out some money and leaves it on the table as we head home._

 _The rest of the day consisted of Ciel teaching me how to stand, act, and speak when I'm at the auction. I thought this job would be easy, but it takes a lot of work to act like a different person. According to Ciel my walk is too laid back and not proper enough._

 _"_ _No Andy, straighten your back." Ciel show me his "Not too far back, you'll look like a bird. Just align with your hips." He places his hands on his hips and shows me his side view, how it's perfectly straight. I straighten my back and walk towards him "That's good, but out your shoulders back… Andy not too far, you dislocate them."_

 _"_ _This is hard Ciel."_

 _"_ _Well, beauty is pain…"_

 _"_ _Ciiieelllll." I say as I walk around the room with my back straight with my head forward._

 _"_ _Good, I think we're done."_

 _"_ _Well now that we're done. Let's give you a quick self defense lesson." I throw my coat off and tie my hair up._

 _"_ _Right now?"_

 _"_ _Yes… right now." I kick off my shoes "Take off your shoes and coat… good, now THINK FAST!" I run towards him as he hesitantly looks at me confused._

 _"_ _W-WAIT ANDY!"_

 _I run straight into him and tackle him on the ground "Now try to get back up." I say as I pin him down. "Comon' boss! Put up a little fight."_

 _Ciel grunts "You know most boys would dream to have a girl pin them down, but it's quite a terrifying experience." He says trying to fight back._

 _"_ _You're so weak, try using the little muscles you have." I say putting a little more pressure on him._

 _"_ _HHARG!" he swings up and pins me down "How'd you like me now?" he winks as I try to squirm from his grasp. "Sorry but that's just how we do it in the Phantomhive Manor~" he smirks as he sits on my stomach victorious._

 _I roll my eyes "Oh wow the Earl of the Phantomhive Manor is on top of me, somehow he managed to pin me down! Whatever will I do? It's not like I'm the one teaching him all about self defense…" I say in the most girlish voice I can possibly speak._

 _He looks at me knowing that entire sentence was sarcasm and leans down so close I can feel his breath "You think this is a game?" he whispers_

 _I quickly pull my head back and launch my head forward to head but him and push him off me._

 _"_ _What the hell!" he says cradling his precious little head._

 _"_ _I think you mean what in hell." I snort at my demon joke as he gives me the 'did you just say that' look. "Come on… that's just how we do it in the Phantomhive Manor." I flip my hair and wink as I giggle in my girly voice._

 _Ciel rolls his eyes "You sound like my fiancé…"_

 _"_ _Well she sounds really annoying and high pitched."_

 _"_ _Yeeeaahhh…."_

 _After that lesson in combat… or me pinning him down for thirty minutes, we got ready for the auction. I had Mey-Rin French braid my hair and do my makeup, I added red contacts to hide the 'White Cat's' trademark, and dressed in a dress Ciel wore in the same auction. Ciel wore a brown wig and 'swooshed' his hair up, he wore a black suit with a green tie, a gold mask to cover his face during the auction and wore green contacts in both eyes so he didn't have to wear his eyepatch._

 _"_ _So how do I look?" I greet him by the door as I spin around._

 _He grins "Like a drug lord…" he snorts._

 _"_ _Thanks Ciel…"_

 _"_ _Ah, I'm no longer Ciel… tonight I am Jordan Deane… Sebastian found his body while we were looking for info on this case." He says in the deepest voice possible with a French accent to sound different. He spins around so I can approve._

 _"_ _Wow….you look like a fuckboy from Paris~" I smirk._

 _"_ _Look at the best part. The Queen granted me access to all the classified equipments for the government." He shows me his tiny white earrings and presses them. And In an instant his contacts, hair, and all the fake costume parts changed back into normal Ciel with black hair and dark blue eyes in his normal attire. "It's called the shapeshifter."_

 _"_ _How did y-you d-do WHAT?!" I say astound._

 _"_ _Now I have to make it look like I'm holding you captive, like I'm going to auction you in the black market… so we'll be using these." He holds up silver handcuffs. "Oh and the age requirement."_

 _"_ _So you need to be a specific age to be sold on the black market… really?" I give him the sly brow._

 _"_ _Count Druitt definitely doesn't want to go to jail for child molester, so that the reason. We'll both be sixteen."_

 _"_ _Must be nice you can finally be a grown man." I snicker_

 _"_ _For your information Andy, I_ _ **am**_ _sixteen, it's you we're lying about… little girl" Ciel snorts._

 _I roll my eyes "I'm not even that much younger than you! I'm fifteen, stop treating me like I'm ten."_

 _"_ _Yeah, well you act like you're ten."_

 _"_ _And you act like you're five."_

 _"_ _Whatever!" he huffs "Turn around and let me put these on."_

 _"_ _Kinky…" I say as he handcuffs my hands behind my back "You know sometimes I think you're doing this just to fulfill your teenage fantasies…" I snort as he tightens the cuffs._

 _"_ _As the queen watchdog it's always my dream to handcuff a criminal who's killed countless of lives." He says dryly._

 _"_ _Standard deduction my dear Watson, I'm not an assassin. I just transport the target to the client. It's as simple as that~"_

 _"_ _Still the jobs you've handled are all no good." He says as helps me into the carriage._

 _I look at him and pout "Not all of them, there were many where I had to 'unkidnap' a child from a kidnapper and return them back home safely. Those were the most heartwarming jobs." I adjust my hands into a comfortable position._

 _"_ _Whatever, it's still a horrible career to get into. You should know better than taking a risky path like that…" he scolds me._

 _"_ _You know what? It's the only choice I had when I was fourteen! How bout' you put yourself in my shoes! But let's face it, that's probably way too much to ask from an Earl who has had everything in life handed to him on a SILVER PLATTER! YOU PROBABLY DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ALONE! TO BE STARVING, THIRSTY, NEEDY, LONELY, HEARTBROKEN, OR HURT SO DON'T EVEN TRY IT!" I scream._

 _He looks at me nonchalantly "You know what? You don't know me…" I go to head but him in the face but he takes me by my shoulders "The Phantomhive Estate burned down on my tenth birthday, my entire family was burnt to a crisp." He pins me down on the seat of the carriage. "After that I was the sole survivor and was auctioned and sold to a cult who preformed satanic rituals on me. If you think I don't feel your pain you are mistaken…" he sits up and calms down "Now please act professional. We'll talk tonight, I promise…"_

 _'_ _R-right… okay." I sit up and move towards the edge of the seat as much as I can._

 _Once we get there I'm chained to a chair and displayed like an item on a shelf for all the buyers to see._

 _"_ _Hello miss, may I introduce you to Lady Blance, she's the infamous woman who invented the so called candy Lady Blance." Ciel says in a swave French accent._

 _"_ _Jordan, how lovely it is to see you again." Says a familiar voice behind us._

 _Ciel spins around "Alois Trancy, what a pleasure." He gives the mysterious voice a hug._

 _"_ _You're not suppose to say my real name aloud… what's up with you?" he turns his attention to me and stand in front of me. He was a blonde haired boy with electric blue eyes who looked about sixteen; he wore a black suit with a crimson red mask. "And who do we have here?" he plays with my hair and kisses my hand which is handcuffed to the chair._

 _This is disgusting; I can't move or do anything to defend myself. I turn to Ciel who's trying to hold in his laughter seeing that I'm completely defenseless while I'm being harassed by the head of the Trancy Manor._

 _I look up at him as he touches my lips "Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel." I say his eyes widen._

 _He looks at me and laughs like a maniac "SAY IT AGAIN!"_

 _I stare at him blankly "Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel." I shout it louder_

 _He vigorously tilts my chin up and whispers in my ear "Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel, Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel…"he licks his lips and he turns to Ciel "She is special, you're going to make a fortune. Not to mention her body and her name… is she albino? I'm surprised though" he tilts my head side to side to observe my face "No scratches, she must not have put up a fight! Submissive… I'll be partaking in your auction Blance~"_

* * *

 ** _I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!_**

 ** _Please like and follow for more of your favorite demon child._**

 ** _Please review if- you liked it, if you have some ideas of what should happen next, or if i made grammar/spelling mistakes (I make a lot tbh)_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading!_**

 ** _Bellieo-_**


	4. WHOOPS !

Hello! it's been SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPLOADED I KNOW OKAY !

I've recently moved to Wattpad, just because it doesn't have a document manager lifespan.

now let me tell you why i stopped uploading because it's a very intriguing story.

so i had to watch my little cousin for the night for some reason back in August and my mom was going to be away so I had to really watch her by myself. So I was like "Oh okay sure I'll do it."being the good child I am. So, I'm sitting in the living room just chilling with my laptop and some green tea next to it. My cousin *unexpectedly* comes up to me and opens her arms to give me a hug... but she is a very dramatic person so she flings her arms out as wide as she can and KNOCKS THE TEA OVER AND SPILLS IT IN MY COMPUTER ! I cried for that whole week. all of my documents (ALL OF THE STORIES) were lost and too corrupted to revive them. So here I am back again to tell you I have new stories on Wattpad, and I wanted to ask on each story if i should continue any stories on that account ! I've kind of grown out of the anime faze a little bit and fell down a black hole of Kpop and it's terrifying... please tell me what you guys want n stuff. and you can follow the Wattpad account if you want (You should really if you like Kpop because I make really good ones)

Wattpad account- -Bellieo-

(It's basically my username but with lil' "-")

-Bellieo


End file.
